Path of Genius
by ClutchingPsycho
Summary: Harry is an eccentric genius who is recruited by Albus Dumbledore to act as the last-line of defense against complex threats that could expose the entirety of the Wizarding World. However, can Harry ever fit in despite being an outcast, or is he destined to live a life of solitude? Only time will tell. Harry is two years older, has a brother and Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived.


**Yo, what's up people? I'm doing a little experiment with an idea that had been mulling around in my head for some time now. I'll give you a little overview on just what that idea is:**

**Harry Potter is a genius, but not how we expect it. **

**The generic; Parents are alive and has a brother.**

**Neville is Boy-Who-Lived.**

**Harry is two years older.**

**Brother isn't spoilt and Harry isn't neglected.**

**Set in year 2000.**

**This is the basic overview of the story, it has a 'some-what' detailed plot that I am still working the kinks out over, and I suppose I'll start now. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Prologue.**

"My name is Harry Potter."

_A small pair of hands were speedily typing away on a black keyboard that was fitted to the dark sliver monitor. Lines and lines of green code and binary shooting on and off the LED Monitor, appearing and disappearing far too quick for a normal human eye to see. The background of the monitor was a map of Egypt with a small line scanning over the map, it flickered blue and red a few times before the map started to expand. _

"I have the 4th highest IQ ever recorded; 197. Einstein's had an IQ of 160."

_Three 'swooshes' were heard outside the window that was situated behind the person, this didn't deter them though, it only made their hands move faster on the keyboard. A few drops of perspiration rolled down the person's digits before they brandished them away with a quick flick of their wrists. The flickering line was almost done expanding the map it was so fruitlessly working on, more lines of code were appearing faster than before as a soft banging could be heard from the front door to the house. _

_The front door flew open with a slight bang as the coder could hear shouting from down the stairs, still, they worked vehemently on the coding that seemed to be almost finished. The blue and red line was now glowing an ominous red and the blue was hardly visible, then with one final 'ding' the line was done. The command prompts that held the lines of code all closed down and the map of Egypt looked twice the size, new unexplored land that had never been there had suddenly appeared. _

_The coder leaned back in their chair and rubbed their head free of any perspiration. However, their short break didn't last long as the bedroom door that was painted a shade of Off-White burst open and nearly fell off its hinges. A small scorch mark in the centre of the door with smoke wafting off it was pinned against the grey wall as two figures walked through the doorway garbed in black trench coats, black waist coats and grey trousers. They weren't overly noticeable but what stood out was the 11' and 9' inch rods of wood that lay in their fingers and pointed…_

_Towards a small boy?_

_An Eight year old boy stood in front of his desk where his computer rested, the map of the recently expanded Egypt lay on his bedroom wall held in place by blue tack. The boy had dark brown hair that looked like it had been windswept, slightly chubby cheeks and docked in a pair of red and black converse, white jeans and a purple hoody. His hands trembled as he held out a piece of paper and a pen, his voice was unsteady while his eyes were analysing the two people in front of him._

"_S-Sign the waver, and I'll tell you how I hacked the Fidelius Charm." _

_Both men lowered their wands and the one on the left made a hand motion for the young boy to follow him out of the house. _

"When I was just eight years old, I hacked the Egyptian's Fidelius Charm that prevented everyone from seeing what they had hidden just to have as a poster on my bedroom wall."

_The young boy walked out of the house, guided by the two men flanking him on both sides, to the front garden where his parents and brother were. His mother, a beauty, long red hair that reached the small of her back that was well kept, bright green almond shaped eyes and a tender smile as she gazed at her son. His father_, _a tall,_ _thin man with hazel eyes hidden behind glasses and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. He looked slightly worried at the boy who was currently in custody while a smaller boy under his arm looked upset and distraught. The smaller boy had hair very similar to the man and similar glasses with even chubbier cheeks than the eight year old._

_A tall man walked to the boy that was flanked by the two official men, his white beard was long, the wrinkles and blemishes on his face were noticeable but his eyes held a slight warmth as he gazed at the boy that had stopped in front of him, that warmth was slightly hidden behind a pair of glasses that lay on the bridge of the elderly man's nose but the young boy saw it instantly. _

"_Hello there lad. Was it you who was caught breaking the Fidelius Charm?" the elderly man asked nicely, his tone of voice was grandfatherly but held importance and seniority that came with age and position._

_The young boy thought for a second, the gears of his head turning and churning different probabilities, outcomes and the percentage chance that the outcomes would have at success and failure. _

_He sighed quietly and answered, "Yes."_

_The old man nodded slightly as his gaze judged the boy for lies, it turned out that the young lad was telling the truth. _

"_What's your name, son?"_

"_Harry, sir, Harry Potter." The boy responded politely, it would do him no good if he was to act cantankerously with the man that held his noose. _

_His knee joints creaked slightly and the elderly man stood up to address the two men that flanked the small boy who was staring at the ground. _

"_Take care of the parents." _

_The two men nodded, leaving the young boy in the hands of their superior. The walked to the family of three that were stood on the lawn of their house and led them inside just like the older man had asked of them. This was an opportunity, they had been told and they weren't allowed to miss it. _

_White beard entered the young boy's vision as the man had leaned down again to be eye level with the young charge and asked him a simple question._

"_Would you like a job, Harry?" _

_The young boy, Harry, shot up slightly, not having expected a question and instead expected to be reprimanded because what he did could have exposed the entirety of the magic world to the muggles. Still, he did it anyway because he thought an expanded map that had never been seen before would look good on his bedroom wall. _

"_A job, sir?"_

"_Yes Harry, a job."_

_Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as his brain tried to pick apart the reasons as to why an eight year old would be needed to do a job. It was ludicrous really, not something the genius boy could have ever predicted. _

"_What's your name, mister?" he asked wondering if he had ever heard of the man._

"_Albus Dumbledore." Albus chuckled slightly as he watched the young boy's eyes widen dramatically becoming the size of dinner plates, it seems that Harry had heard of him. _

_The man stood in front of him was none other than the world's greatest Light Wizard, Albus Dumbledore himself. It was every child who was born into magic's dream to talk to Dumbledore, not really Harry's dream, but he still held respect for the man, and he did defeat Grindelwald after all. _

"_What is the Job, Albus sir?" an expectable question that required an acceptable answer, but then again, Albus was the Head of the Wizengamot, he could be cryptic if he so pleased. He held out his arm as he said a single statement that would define the rest of the future depending on what the young boy's answer would be. _

"_Grab my arm and you'll see." With the bait set, Albus just needed to reel him in when the boy's own curiosity took the better of him. And take the better of him it did. _

_Albus watched as the young boy was torn between running back inside the house where his parents would envelope him in a hug, and taking his arm where he would secure his own future. It seemed that it was his brain that was working and not his emotions as the young boy reached out and grabbed his arm._

_With a soft pop, the man and boy were gone. Nothing left of their presence to know they were there of than a slight amount of magical residue. _

_What a fine day it had been for one Albus Dumbledore. What a fine day indeed._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well, that's the Prologue. Just a slight inside into who is in the story so far and a brief glimpse into Harry Potter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**PS. I don't have a pairing as of yet, and you'll understand why when I start to get into detail, bu fear not as Harry will find love… eventually. **

**Peace! RxR**


End file.
